An unfolding flower Previously titled Janto Kink
by Gemini Willow
Summary: Jack and Ianto's relationship unfolds Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Ianto, Jack or anything associated with the above. Warning: Edited so all of the sex has been cut out.
1. Ianto's first time

**Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones  
Rating/Warning: Was once N-17, now…Dunno. M?  
Summary: Chapter 1 – Ianto's first time (with a man)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood  
****Story notes: This was a N-17, but since they're not allowed anymore, here is a diluted version**

_The first time Jack and Ianto had sex it was what the captain called, "Vanilla." No strings (or handcuffs) attached, no toys to play with. Just the two of them in a rather spontaneous explosion that was the culmination of the events of Lisa's death and their disastrous trip to the countryside. _

Ianto was staying late again, Jack mused as he spotted the younger man's coat still on the peg. The other members of Torchwood had left awhile ago. Glancing at the clock and frowning, the captain realised that others had left over an hour ago. What was Ianto doing? His eyes narrowed as he imagined the events of the past few months becoming too much for the Welshman and causing Ianto to do something stupid. Jack ran over to the CCTV and scanned the screens quickly, finally sighing with relief. Ianto was asleep down in the archives, his chest rising and falling, indicating that if nothing else he was still alive. Even if the discontented frown on his face suggested a nightmare. Jack sighed and headed downstairs.

Upon reaching Ianto, Jack smiled tenderly, unable to help himself. He had lusted after Ianto since the moment he met him, but the younger man had always politely rejected his advances. At least now he knew why; Lisa had held Ianto's heart in the past. But she was gone now. Ianto was still grieving according to Tosh, but that wasn't going to stop Jack. The man-who-couldn't-be-killed had had enough lovers/boyfriends/girlfriends/one-night-stands/others that had died to know that even after decades you never stop grieving for the ones you truly love, and it was clear Ianto had loved Lisa. Enough to threaten Jack and the team at gunpoint. Enough to call Jack a monster. Now, _that _ hurt. Jack's mind bounced between acknowledging Ianto had a point and vehemently denying he was a monster; he was just a man who did what he had to do for the good of everyone. Maybe that was a cowardly way of looking at it. The captain honestly didn't care anymore, he'd thought too long and hard on the subject and now…Now he needed Ianto. He couldn't explain it; it felt as though his blood was on fire simply looking at the slumbering Welshman. The culmination of the tough months they'd been through, the tenseness between them, the kiss they had shared – which Ianto had declared as 'off-the-record' when he had stated to the team his last kiss had been with Lisa. Now_ that_ made Jack's blood boil. His kisses were memorable! Many had said he was the best kisser they knew!

Jack forced himself to be calm and gently shake Ianto awake. The Welshman moaned sleepily and blinked, "Jack?"

Jack stifled a sigh, why was it pretty much the only time he could get Ianto to not call him sir was when the younger man was too asleep to really care what he called anyone? "You fell asleep. Everyone else has gone."

"Oh, sorry!" Ianto apologised quickly, rising to his feet and pushing papers into piles.

"S'ok." Jack replied, leaning against the wall, "Looked like you were having a nightmare."

Pain flared in Ianto's eyes, but he didn't answer, concentrating on making sure his stacks of paper were steady and wouldn't fall over in the night.

Jack stepped forward and took Ianto's hand. The younger man blinked at his boss, "Sir?"

"Tell me about it." Jack said firmly, injecting his patented 'tone-of-command' into his voice. He felt Ianto shiver.

"It was nothing sir. Really."

"I don't believe you." Jack moved forward, Ianto retreating until his back hit the wall, their hands still clasped together, "And what's all this about Lisa being the last person you kissed?"

"Don't." Ianto murmured, shaking his head.

"Am I really not that memorable?"

"It has nothing to do with that." Ianto let out a shaky breath, "Now please, let me go."

"No." Jack's eyes glinted and he leant forward, his lips covering Ianto's. Without really thinking about it, the younger man opened his mouth, allowing the captain's tongue entrance.

Jack moaned softly, Ianto was so submissive and _sweet!_ He hadn't kissed anyone (in a moment of lust) for so long…Not since…No. It was his rule that when he was with someone, whether in a long-term relationship or a one-night-stand that he didn't think about previous lovers. It was unfair to whoever he was currently doing something with.

The two men finally parted, breathing a little more heavily now. Ianto's lips looked delectably ravished and Jack smirked slightly in pleasure. The captain gently stroked the Welshman's cheek and Ianto leant into the touch like a cat being pet by its master. Apparently Ianto needed it just as badly as Jack did. The company, the sex, something, anything to clear the air between them.

Jack silently took Ianto's hand and led him upstairs…and then down into Jack's private quarters. The captain didn't sleep much. He found he didn't really need to, having been trained by the army and Time agency alike to survive on very little sleep. Plus…there were the nightmares… But this was his place just to sit and read sometimes, or his own private thinking space. Sometimes it was nice just to lie down and do nothing. And now, it made a pretty handy place for the two members of Torchwood to have sex.

(Which they did, in the original version. Sorry guys!)

Afterwards, they remained in a tangled mess, regaining their breath, before Jack pulled out of Ianto and discarded the condom, throwing it into the bin at the side of the bed.

Blue eyes shyly regarded Jack as he got a tissue from the box on the bedside table and gently cleaned his hand and Ianto's stomach.

"So," Jack grinned, scrunching up the tissue and chucking it into the bin, "How was it?"

"Good. Very good."

"Only very good?" Jack pouted, lying down next to Ianto.

"Well…yeah."

"Fine." Jack sulked, "Next time it'll be better."

"Promises, promises." Ianto smiled, and then the smile turned into a grin.

"What?" Jack asked sleepily.

"I…I can look at you properly again."

"Couldn't you before?"

"No. Not since…Lisa."

"Ah. Well, sex does tend to clear the air. It was better than us having a fight. And good thing we didn't, your punches hurt."

Ianto chuckled softly, "Sorry."

"Me too. For everything."

"Hey, I should be the one apologising."

"It's not your fault what happened out in the countryside. I knew I should have left you here."

"I thought you took me because you didn't trust me alone."

"…True. How about we're both sorry and we start on a clean slate. That sound fair?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

_The second time Jack and Ianto had sex it wasn't so vanilla…_

**And this is where you come in! Review to send in requests for kinky stuff between our two favourite Torchwood members. Can be pretty much anything, I'm hard to freak out, but I do reserve the right to refuse some requests. Please give me a big response so I can write loads! **


	2. Bend over the desk

**Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and Toshiko  
Rating/Warning: N-17 – slash, sex, oral sex, toy play  
Summary: Chapter 2 – Bend over the desk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood  
****Story notes: I'm actually writing this to improve my writing of N-17 work; I should get better with practice! **

**Chapter notes: Not quite a PWP as there is a storyline, but the bulk of this is mainly sex **

**Takes place after Greeks bearing gifts (As did the previous chapter, I just didn't write that down) **

**Author's notes: Huge thanks to all those who subscribed (at least nine people I was alerted to) and to my four reviewers! Please enjoy the latest chapter!**

Jack rose from his desk and stretched, groaning softly as sore muscles protested from being in the same spot all day. No to very minor rift-activity had meant the group had found time to catch up on the chore they all hated the most; paperwork. At least Jack's mountainous pile was finally done. Well, nearly. And it probably would have gotten finished if it wasn't for the captain's inability to work when Ianto was handing out coffee. The older man's blue eyes had been inextricably drawn to the Welshman as he had wandered around the hub. When Ianto had slowly ascended the steps to his office Jack had hastily pretended to be busy. Ianto had placed the mug of coffee on the desk and left without a word, which had disappointed the captain a little, but what else had he expected from the rather shy and demure man? Passionate making-out with the other three in the Hub and able to see them?

Sighing, Jack ran his hand through his hair as he walked down the stairs, eyes sweeping over the base. Gwen and Owen had left for home already. Tosh was still typing away at her computer and Ianto was busy in the front desk, updating the travel brochures to create a sense of verisimilitude for the cover of the hub as a tourist office.

"Tosh, you should head off," Jack called to the Japanese woman as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm updating the firewall, it's going to take at least another hour to download and I need to make sure no problems crop up."

"I'll watch it for you." Jack grinned, taking her coat from the peg on the wall and dropping it in her lap, "Go and enjoy yourself."

Tosh looked up at him, "I'll only have to come back if something turns up that you can't fix."

"Tosh…" Jack sighed, grabbing Owen's chair and sitting down, "Listen. You told me Ianto's still hurting after everything he's been through recently, right? Well, we talked last night, but I don't think we solved everything. So I want to try again tonight."

"Oh! Jack, why didn't you just tell me?" Tosh began gathering her things together.

"I wanted an air of mystery."

"Jack, you manage to have that regardless."

"Thanks," he gave her his patented grin, "Go on then. Out of here. And send Ianto up to my office!"

"Ok, night Jack."

/

Ianto smiled tiredly at Tosh as she came through the door, "Heading home?"

"Yeah, listen, Jack wants to see you." She was surprised when Ianto actually blushed and nearly dropped the pamphlets in his hands, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You head home. See you tomorrow." He hastened passed her and into the pathway that led to the main base.

Tosh stared after him in puzzlement. She could understand if he didn't want to talk to Jack, but why blush like that? She resolved to check through the CCTV footage of the hub the next day and headed home.

/

Ianto slowly ascended the stairs and went to Jack's office door, feeling incredibly anxious. All day his boss had been watching him, causing Ianto to think about the night before…Composing himself he knocked and entered at Jack's signal, "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Don't you think you can drop the sir now?" Jack drawled lazily.

"You're still my boss, despite what happened last night." Ianto said softly.

"We're alone Ianto. C'mon, if you _have _to call me sir, at least call me Jack in private."

"Very well s-Jack."

"Nice save." Jack smirked, "Now, I have some questions for you."

Ianto looked bewildered, "Ok…?"

"Why was our mind-blowing sex last night _only _'very good.'?"

"Very good _is_ a compliment Jack."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "Ianto, what you don't realise is I have been trained in torture," he murmured in a dangerous voice that made the younger man shiver, "I know how to break a man. And in your case, that means knocking this over." He tapped a large pile of papers on his desk.

Ianto forced himself not to react. If Jack did tip that pile over he'd be furious; it was all of the really boring, hard to sort into a particular order paperwork that Ianto always left until there was absolutely nothing else to do before sorting out into order and this time it had taken him all morning to finally get it done to his satisfaction.

"I will do it Ianto." Jack warned, sliding the pile closer to the edge of the desk, "You won't be able to catch it all."

"You really don't want to do that." Ianto stalled for time, "Chances are if you do then we'll desperately need one of the pieces of paper in that pile and we won't be able to find it before someone gets hurt."

"If it was an important document you'd have put it with the other important documents. I do have the vague gist of how your filing system works. Now. Tell me why the sex last night was only 'very good'. Or this pile goes on the floor."

The paper was slid across the desk, further and further towards the edge…

"Stop! I'll tell you." Ianto said quickly.

Jack smirked and stopped, looking expectantly at a rapidly reddening Ianto Jones. Ianto shuffled his feet, coughed and then mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that." Jack informed him, moving to push the paper off the desk.

"It was too vanilla!" Ianto cried. Jack's hand froze and his blue eyes flicked up to meet Ianto's. Ianto had turned bright pink and was looking anywhere but at Jack.

"Too vanilla." Jack repeated slowly.

Ianto nodded in embarrassment.

"As in; not kinky enough? You, Ianto Jones, like kinky sex."

"They always say to watch out for the quiet ones." Ianto muttered, moving forward to sit on Jack's desk.

The captain laughed in reply, "True, but if that were the case, I'd be worried about Tosh as well as you."

"Oh you'd be surprised what Tosh gets up to."

Surprise flickered across Jack's face, "Tosh? Seriously?"

"Mmhmm."

"With who?"

Ianto shrugged, "No-one really. Me and her just talk, that's all. She says she's too busy to actually find someone willing to…uh…"

"I get the picture." Jack replied, smirking; "Now this is really interesting."

Ianto stayed silent, wishing Jack was like a wasp. If you stayed still they'd lose interest; or so he'd been told. Unfortunately, Jack wasn't a wasp.

"Take off your pants and bend over the desk." Jack ordered, rising to his feet.

*Sex scene was here, sorry people!*

"Can I ask what that was doing in your desk drawer?" Ianto asked, holding up the dildo.

"This might surprise you," Jack said a very quiet voice, looking at the toy with eyes that clearly showed he was millions of miles away, "but I do get lonely sometimes."

"No offence sir, but I do find that hard to believe," Ianto confessed, "I've never met anyone who would turn you down."

"I don't just sleep with anyone," Jack replied, turning his back to Ianto as he stood and pulled up his trousers, "Only those who are special."

Ianto turned pink and nodded slightly, even though Jack couldn't see him.

"Goodnight Ianto."

It was a clear dismissal. Ianto hastily righted his clothing and headed out the door, "Night Jack."

Unbeknownst to Ianto, sizzling blue eyes watched him leave with a sort of hungry longing…

_The third time Ianto and Jack had sex Jack was determined to make the other __**scream…**_


	3. Scream for me

**Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko and Gwen  
Rating/Warning: N-17 – slash, sex, use of a tie as bondage material  
Summary: Chapter 3 – Scream for me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, never have, never will.  
****Story notes: I'm actually writing this to improve my writing of N-17 work; I should get better with practice! **

**Chapter notes: More storyline, scroll down to find the sex if you just want to see Ianto and Jack getting it on.**

**Huge massive thanks to my beta Beregond5, who without, none of this would be possible! Takes place after Greeks bearing gifts **

**Author's notes: Huge thanks to all those who subscribed (Totally lost count at this point) and to my SEVEN reviewers! Please enjoy the latest chapter!**

Toshiko got into the Hub early, so early only Jack was around. The Japanese woman suspected her boss actually lived in the Torchwood Headquarters, as she had never heard him talk about a 'home' and he was always the last one to 'leave' and the first one 'in.'

Jack gave her a half-hearted wave from his office, before looking back down at his paperwork, a frown on his face. Tosh hung up her jacket on a peg and sat down at her desk. Once the computer booted up she brought up the CCTV footage of the hub from the night before. Tosh fast-forwarded until the part where she had left and Jack had gone up to his office, before pausing. Was it really right to snoop into what Jack and Ianto did after hours? She'd promised herself after the incident with Mary, or Philoctetes, or whatever the alien had truly been called, that she would never eavesdrop or spy on her friends in any way ever again. But on the other hand she had been worried about Ianto ever since she had overheard his thoughts whilst wearing the pendant…

"_Can't imagine a time when this isn't everything. Pain's so constant. Feels like my stomach's full of rats. Feels like this is all I am now. There isn't an inch of me that doesn't hurt."_ And then he had just smiled so normally at her and asked her if she wanted any coffee. He was always so nice and he had seemed very jumpy about being called to Jack's office...Maybe she should watch the tape, even just a little bit of it, to make sure everything was okay…

Before Toshiko even knew what she was doing she was hitting the play button and watching Ianto walk up to Jack's office and enter. There was no sound and the only one with the ability to lip-read in the group was Ianto, so Tosh only had the pictures to go on to work out what was going on. Jack began pushing a pile of papers towards the edge of the desk and Ianto hastily moved forward and said something that made the captain pause. Then the older man was laughing and Ianto didn't seem to be able to look at him. Tosh's brown eyes widened as the Welshman bent over the desk…and then…

'_I shouldn't be watching this,' _she thought in shocked horror, as Jack opened the desk drawer and withdrew a red dildo. Her hand moved in a strange spasm as she made to click off the screen, but somehow she just couldn't do it. It was like watching a train crash or a weevil eating – you honestly wanted to look away, you knew you should look away, but something kept your eyes glued to the screen…

The claxon announcing someone's arrival into the Hub made Tosh literally jump out of her seat. The Japanese woman hastily brought up her latest project, attempting to fix her alien language programme that Owen and Gwen had idiotically destroyed when their ball had hit the computer.

"Everything alright Tosh?" Gwen asked brightly.

"F-fine," she replied quickly, waiting until the other woman had sat down and busied herself with the papers on her desk before bringing the CCTV back up. She paused a moment, before downloading the…more exciting parts of the night onto a disk, deleting the appropriate section from the official CCTV records. Slipping the disk into her bag Tosh impatiently waited for Ianto to arrive at the Hub.

Five minutes later Ianto entered the building. Toshiko managed to sit still long enough for the Welshman to hang up his jacket and vanish to make coffee before she was out of her seat and chasing after him.

Ianto was softly humming to himself but stopped at the Japanese woman's approach, "Do you need something Tosh?" he asked, smiling at her pleasantly.

"Ianto," she said in a strange strangled whisper, "I know what you and Jack did. Last night."

Ianto glanced at her, a weak smile tugging at his lips, "Sounds like a title of a bad horror movie."

"I'm serious! I saw the CCTV! How did this happen? The last time I checked you didn't exactly _hate _Jack, but you certainly weren't going to drop your pants for him!"

"Things have just…changed." Ianto replied evasively, adding sugar to the five mugs.

"Changed how? Ianto, he isn't…blackmailing you into anything, is he?"

The younger man laughed, "No. The night before last I fell asleep in the archives. He woke me up and…I dunno. All the tension between us just seemed to explode and we ended up in bed together."

"Are you two…going to go out?" Tosh asked.

Ianto's eyes darkened and he tensed slightly, "I highly doubt it. Jack's not one for monogamy after all. I'm sure he'll get bored of me soon."

"Are you really happy with that Ianto?" Tosh pressed softly, "Just having sex?"

Ianto handed her a cup of coffee, "Well, the sex is pretty good," he replied, ignoring her first comment, really not wanting to think about foreign emotions such as 'happiness.'

"Pretty good?" Tosh raised an eyebrow.

Ianto smirked, "Well, actually, it's amazing. But don't tell him that. I'm pretending it's not that great. I want to see how far he'll push me."

Jack, standing behind the door, smirked to himself. Oh, he would push Ianto _very _far.

Jack opened his desk drawer and took out the set of keys to Ianto's flat, a copy in case of emergencies. The captain had never actually been to the Welshman's home before and had to double-check the address on the computer before putting his military coat on and hurrying down the stairs.

"I've gotta go out!" he called, knowing everyone could hear him, despite Gwen being the only one to actually look up and acknowledge him, Tosh and Owen apparently too engaged in their work and Ianto busy trying to not fall over as he over-stretched across the table to reach some sweet wrappers the other side to where he was, offering the captain a very satisfying view of the Welshman's backside. A smile sprang to Jack's lips and he headed towards the cog door, "Call me if anything comes up!"

"Jack! Wait! Where are you going?" Gwen called after him.

"Just have to do something!" he yelled back, glad he had his back to his team so they didn't see the mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Ianto tiredly slipped his key into the lock and unlocked the door before stepping into his flat. Jack had called around twenty minutes before and said everyone apart from Tosh should head home. The man idly wondered where his boss had been all day. There hadn't been any unusual rift activity or any reports of strange happenings in the city…Shaking his head Ianto chalked it up to Jack just being very strange. He had to admit though, as he moved to the bedroom to change into something more casual, he had missed Jack today. The way his eyes followed Ianto around the room hungrily, the way their hands would meet as the Welshman passed a mug of coffee to him, the way Jack would call for him in that rich American accent…

With a soft sigh Ianto stepped into the bedroom and stopped dead at the sight of Jack, shirtless, sitting quite comfortably on the bed.

"Hello!"

Ianto blinked in surprise, turning back to the door. It had been locked, so how could Jack have possibly gotten in?

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

Jack simply smirked, "What do you think I'm doing here?"

Ianto's eyes flickered to the bedroom and he smiled slightly, sliding out of his suit jacket, "I see."

The captain stalked forward and caught Ianto in a passionate kiss. The Welshman could feel himself being steered towards the bedroom as Jack's deft fingers removed his shirt. The back of Ianto's legs hit the bed and the two fell onto the soft sheets, Jack on top of his younger partner.

Ianto couldn't help but ask himself if what they were doing was really wise. At least at the Hub and on Jack's desk it hadn't been so…well, personal. Here they were surrounded by Ianto's things, they were in his bed. At least it wasn't a bed he and Lisa had slept in…

All thoughts were frozen in the younger man's mind and shattered into fragments as Jack's fingers slipped into his boxers, pressing up against Ianto's rapidly hardening arousal. The fingers rubbed tenderly, making Ianto keen softly before whimpering as the captain withdrew his hand.

Jack leant in close to Ianto and gently cupped the younger man's face, "Ianto…" he whispered softly.

Blue eyes slowly focused. Jack looked uncharacteristically serious for the situation they were in.

"What is it?" Ianto asked dazedly.

"Do you trust me?"

Silence. Jack became acutely aware of their hot heavy panting breaths and the sound of his heartbeat that seemed to roar about his ears…

"Yes. I trust you." Ianto said finally.

Jack gave his trademark grin, which then softened into a tender smile and he gently kissed his partner's lips. Pulling back only the tiniest amount, he rested his forehead on Ianto's, blue eyes boring into blue, "I want to tie your wrists."

Ianto's eyes widened a fraction. The last time his wrists had been tied the smell of blood and death had lingered heavily in the air and he had nearly been killed. He could practically feel the cold blade of the cleaver against his neck again…

Jack hadn't moved, waiting patiently for an answer. Ianto finally swallowed convulsively and nodded, "Okay."

"I promise I won't hurt you."

"I know." Ianto sat up, slipping his arms around Jack and holding him close. His mouth went very close to the captain's ear to whisper, "I don't want to think about that day anymore Jack. Help me."

"I will." Jack turned his head slightly to softly kiss Ianto's cheek, "Lie down and let me take care of you."

Ianto lay back on the bed and let Jack take off his trousers. He smiled softly when the captain neatly packed the trousers up and laid them on the floor next to the wardrobe. It was only a small gesture, but strangely it meant a lot to the Welshman.

Jack moved back to the bed, kneeling next to Ianto, "Give me your hands."

Ianto obediently held out his hands, taking a deep breath. The tie wrapped around one of the younger man's wrists firmly. Jack guided both hands up to the top of the bed and looping the red silk around the top wooden rung of the headboard secured the rest of the tie around Ianto's free hand. The young man struggled not to tremble, feeling very vulnerable. The captain kissed him gently before grinning, "I overheard you and Tosh earlier. So sex with me is 'amazing' but you don't want me to know so you can see how far I'll push you. Well tonight," Jack cupped Ianto's check, "I'm going to push you so far you won't even remember your own name by the time I'm done with you."

"Fighting talk," Ianto whispered, his mouth feeling very dry, "But you'd be surprised how much it takes to make me scream,"

"Well, let's see," Jack replied, pressing a bruising kiss to Ianto's lips before moving to his jaw line, nibbling the flesh there. The Welshman's eyes fluttered closed blissfully and Jack began to explore every inch of Ianto's neck, noting which areas elicted moans and soft cries from the beautiful younger man.

Ianto was in silent agony, unable to touch Jack back, but too proud to plead the captain to touch the steadily throbbing flesh between his legs. He let out a small wail as Jack bit the skin of his collar bone, sucking firmly to leave a red, angry-looking bruise. A flush of warm swept through Ianto at being marked in such a way. Marked as Jack's.

*Sex scene was here*

Finally Jack undid Ianto's hands and the younger man gently rubbed his wrists, sitting up and stretching.

"So?" Jack demanded impatiently, unable to wait any longer than the minute he had given Ianto, "Was that amazing enough for you?"

Ianto looked innocently thoughtful to the point where Jack wanted to ravish him repeatedly until the stubborn man finally admitted that, yes, Jack _was_ the best sex he had ever and would ever have!

"It was…good."

"Ianto Jones!" Jack hit him with the pillow, "Say that one more time, I dare you!"

Ianto laughed loudly, "Jack. It was amazing. Trust me."

"I trusted you when you said you wouldn't hump the bed. As arousing a sight as that was, I do expect obedience in the bedroom Ianto."

Ianto shivered, "Jack. Please. Don't make me want round two, I do need to get some sleep tonight. We both know whenever the rift is quiet for any period of time it usually signals the start of hell breaking loose."

"Oh c'mon, hell only threatened to break loose that one time!"

Ianto raised an eyebrow at his boss, who looked slightly sheepish, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Not something you should know. Please, forget I said anything and I'll leave you to sleep." Jack jumped off the bed and began gathering his clothes together, shoving them on with a speed that made Ianto's warm feeling hastily freeze.

"Night Ianto!" and then Jack was out of the apartment, leaving Ianto all by himself. Biting his lip the Welshman slipped into a loose pair of trousers he wore for sleeping in and buried under the covers. The unique 51st century pheromone scent both comforted and irritated him in equal measure. Well, he was more annoyed at himself. What had he expected? Jack to stay the night? To wake up beside the beautiful captain in the morning? God, he really was a fool.

With bitter determination not to think about anything, Ianto closed his eyes and fell asleep.

And that was when the nightmares came…

_The fourth time Ianto and Jack had sex, Jack was claiming Ianto as his and his alone_

**A/N: Ouch, poor Ianto…The things I put him through *Whistles innocently* Next chapter; Jack asks Tosh for Ianto's computer history, Tosh and Ianto go to a lap-dancing class and Jack has a case of the green-eyed monster. **


	4. You are mine! Part one No sex

**Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko and Gwen (I really need to write Owen at some point…)  
Rating/Warning: N-17 – slash, non-con situation  
Summary: Chapter 4 – You are mine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, never have, never will.  
****Story notes: I'm actually writing this to improve my writing of N-17 work; I should get better with practice! **

**Huge massive thanks to my beta Beregond5, who without, none of this would be possible! Takes place after Greeks bearing gifts **

**Author's notes: Huge thanks to all those who subscribed and to my ****NINE**** reviewers! Right, this chapter is split into two, as it is incredibly long (and still not finished – real life sucks). No graphic sex in this half of the chapter (More than made up for in the second part, believe me) but I am aware I haven't posted in over a week so I want to give you something :)**

Tosh entered the Hub, relieved to find herself alone as she walked over to her desk. She honestly didn't know how to face Ianto and Jack this morning…When the Japanese woman had gotten home she had taken the disk she had put Jack and Ianto's little encounter on CCTV on and re-watched it. Five times. She honestly hadn't meant to, it just…happened. Even from when she was a teenager she'd found the idea of two guys together incredibly sexy. Jack called it 'homoerotic' which she wasn't sure was a word but it did sum up her feelings quite nicely. With a soft sigh she sat down at her desk and brought her paperwork towards her…

"Hello!"

Tosh literally jumped up from her seat, papers flying everywhere as she turned to see Jack, smirking.

"J-jack!"

"Something wrong, Tosh?" Jack gave her an 'I-know-what-you've-done' grin, picking up the papers on the floor and handing them to her.

"Uh…No. Nothing. At all."

"See anything good on TV last night?"

Tosh flushed bright pink, "Ah. Well…" Deciding lying was rather futile; she spluttered out, "H-how did you know?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness," came the reply, accompanied by a trademark grin and a wink.

Toshiko's mind raced, and she glanced at the monitors, "You realised a section of CCTV had been removed."

"That too. I tend to get a bit edgy when that happens. Don't want any more unpleasant surprises turning up in the basement. Anyway, Tosh, it's okay," Jack leant against the desk, "I know Ianto is one very sexy man and there are _very_ few who would pass up free Jack Harkness porn. But if you want to keep it I need you to do a favour for me."

"What?!" Tosh turned even redder as she realised how desperate she sounded.

"I want you to hack into Ianto's home computer and give me the history."

"Anything specifically you're looking for?"

"Porn sites."

"Ah." Toshiko was aware she must look like some sort of demented beetroot at this point, "Okay, I'll get it to you by tonight if there's no rift activity."

"Great, thanks Toshiko. Oh, and can I get a copy of that disk?"

"Sure Jack." The Japanese woman honestly wished the floor would open up and swallow her at the look on Jack's face before he went up to his office.

**

Ianto arrived ten minutes after Tosh and Jack's conversation, looking rather pale and tired. He smiled wearily at Tosh and trudged away to the archives. The Japanese woman frowned, wondering what was wrong with him. She rose to follow when the programme set to monitor 999 calls went off and she was forced to hastily sit back down.

"Tosh?" Jack called.

"Call to the police; sighting of a 'strange purple goo' in an alleyway in Moorland Road."

"'Strange purple goo'?"

"Apparently it's dissolving the wall."

Jack pulled a face. "Great. Tell Gwen and Owen-"

The Hub alarm went off and Gwen walked through the door, straightening her hair and trying not to look as if she and Owen had had sex in the back of his car.

Jack's eyes glinted with some hidden emotion. "Scratch that. Gwen, with me. Got some purple goo we need to sort out. Tell Owen to start the S.U.V."

Gwen flushed and nodded, running back the way she came, back to where Owen was standing in the car park, timing exactly ten minutes and twenty eight seconds before walking in after Gwen. Toshiko might know about their relationship, but if they could keep it a secret from Ianto and Jack for as long as possible…

"Tosh, I want you to find out where the Rift opened to let this thing through and tell me how long the gap's going to be open for."

Tosh nodded, typing away at the keyboard.

"Ianto!"

Ianto appeared, as if by magic, at the top of the stairs leading to the archives. "Sir?"

"I need something to contain gunk that dissolves everything it touches.

"…Any suggestions, sir?" Ianto replied, feeling a little stumped, wracking his brains hastily for any piece of alien tech that couldn't dissolve, no matter what it encountered.

"Uh…There should be a blue metal box, about so big." Jack measured out the height and width with his hands, "Made of cobalt ericism, should work."

"Yes, sir."

Two minutes later Ianto was handing the desired box to his boss and Jack was sprinting out of the Hub.

Toshiko looked up at the younger man, momentarily taking off her comm, "Are you ok?"

"Fine," he replied softly, deliberately not looking at her as he answered, instead concentrating on walking back downstairs.

"Don't forget about tonight!"

"I won't."

Toshiko slipped her comm back in and as she updated the team on civilian reports about the 'goo,' she made a vow to get Ianto to open up to her that night during their 'date'.

**

It wasn't until early evening that the three returned from first containing the 'goo,' which Jack had explained to be a non-sentient type of flora from the planet Borstron 5. They had delivered it back across the Rift in the very short time period the gap in the Rift was open for and then retconned anyone who had seen it. The hardest part of the day was racking their tired brains to come up with a plausible story as to why a historical building, preserved for more than three decades, was now half gone.

All in all, it had been a tiring day for the three who had been out doing fieldwork and the thing that had kept Jack going was the wish that hopefully Toshiko hadn't been so busy and had been able to carry out his little task he set for her this morning.

Jack looked like a child at Christmas; Toshiko reflected as she handed over two disks, one labelled 'computer history' and the other 'CCTV.'

"Thank you," Jack grinned gleefully, holding his precious toys to him.

"Are we ready to go?" a quiet voice came from behind him. Jack turned, frowning when he saw Ianto there with his coat. He'd swapped his suit for a pair of jeans and a black shirt and Jack licked his lips. Ianto deliberately didn't look at him, gaze fixed on Tosh.

"Yeah," Toshiko rose, "If Jack doesn't need us for anything else…"

"No, no I don't." Jack looked at one and then the other, "Sorry, where are you two going?"

"Just out." Ianto said, deliberately evasive, and Jack was intrigued to see the younger man _blushing._

"Could I come with you?" Jack asked as innocently as he could, unable to stop the slightly mischievous expression creeping into his blue eyes.

"No!" Both Toshiko and Ianto squeaked simultaneously.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"S-sorry, but it's one of those plus one things," Toshiko said shakily.

"I'm her plus one." Ianto waved his shaking hand.

"Right," Jack said in a tone of clear disbelief, "Well, just keep your mobiles on, in case I need you."

Two heads bobbed and Toshiko and Ianto moved to practically _flee _the Hub.

"Oh, and Tosh, is this yours?" a blue dragonfly pin appeared in Jack's fingers.

"I've been looking for that for the last week!" Toshiko cried delightedly as Jack gave it to her. "Where did you find it?"

"S.U.V passenger seat," Jack replied breezily, smiling when she pinned it to her black jumper before she and Ianto left. As Ianto exited the Hub, Jack's blue eyes greedily drank in the sight of the Welshman's jean-clad backside.

Chuckling to himself, Jack went up to his office, first inserting the disk of the CCTV of him and Ianto into the disk drive and then tuning the device on his desk to the correct frequency to the listening device he had implanted in Toshiko's badge. Jack had a habit of installing listening devices on anything lying around, number one, to test out the technology and number two, to make sure another Cyberwoman incident wouldn't occur. He had had the pin for over a week now, waiting for a good time to give it to Toshiko. Now, whilst she was alone with Ianto, he might be able to glean some information on why the younger man had seemed so distant with him the few times they had had contact with one another that day. It had been as if the Welshman had been making a deliberate effort to avoid Jack for the little amount of time the captain had been in the Hub that day, which, admittedly, hadn't been much. But Ianto was refusing to meet his eyes, and that worried Jack. Had he done something? Was Ianto keeping some sort of secret?

Toshiko and Ianto's voices came over the device, a little bit static-y, but good enough. Jack began to listen.

**

Toshiko and Ianto walked companionably side-by-side, comfortably silent in the other's presence. Tosh glanced at Ianto, "So…how are things with you and Jack?"

The Welshman sighed heavily and shrugged.

"What do you mean? Has he done something to upset you?"

"Probably doesn't realise he's done it. That or I'm expecting too much." Ianto replied softly.

"What happened?" Tosh asked, deep concern colouring her voice.

Ianto sighed, "When I got home last night, he was waiting for me. We…you know. And it was great, but then…he just up and left. Literally 'came and went'."

"Oh Ianto…"

"Then I finally fell asleep and I had this…nightmare." Ianto looked away, clamming up.

Unfortunately for the younger man, Toshiko could win awards for her determination and she took Ianto's larger, warmer hand, stroking her thumb over the knuckles soothingly, "What about?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Ianto. I want to know."

Another sigh, "Lisa. Cannibals. The usual. But then…Jack."

"What about him?" Toshiko pressed.

"With Gwen." Ianto's grey-blue eyes were locked on a point far away in the distance. "They were…laughing. At me. I was just his bit on the side, and he looked at her, really looked at her, and there was so much love in his eyes…" The hand Toshiko was holding trembled now.

"Ianto, that wasn't real." The older woman soothed.

"Could be though. The amount of times she flirts with him, he touches her…"

"Don't worry about it. If Gwen's got her eye on anyone, it's Owen," Toshiko murmured bitterly.

Now it was Ianto's turn to comfort Tosh, the grip on her hand changing from needing to reassuring.

"One kiss doesn't mean anything. Besides, that night…well, tense situations breed...unthinkable acts."

"She's got a boyfriend," Toshiko continued, as if not hearing him, "So why dig her claws into Owen?"

"Because as far as she knows he's available. If you want him, Tosh…"

"I don't want him! He's arrogant, conceited, flirts with everything with a pulse-"

"-Just like Jack then. We really know how to pick 'em, eh Tosh?"

"Definitely," the dark-headed woman said, shaking her head, "Right. Tonight I won't think about Owen, you won't think about Jack, deal? We'll just enjoy ourselves."

"How I'm meant to enjoy myself at a lap-dancing class is a little beyond me. I mean, it's going to be embarrassing, all those strangers watching us…"

"Just imagine doing it with Jack."

"I thought I'm not allowed to think about him tonight." Ianto's lips quirked playfully, and he laughed when Toshiko's fist gently hit his arm.

**

It was once in a green moon (about one thousand times as rare as a blue moon) that Jack Harkness fell off his chair. But the words _lap-dancing class _said in Ianto's silky Welsh tones, combined with the fact that the captain had already been leaning quite far backwards on his chair, thinking deeply, had caused him to wind up in his current position on the floor, gaping at the listening device. Ianto…lap-dancing…His brain liked that idea. His cock liked the idea even more, beginning to throb softly in his pants. Shaking his head, Jack stood up, forcing himself to dampen his arousal. He had things to think about. Like explaining to Ianto his hasty exit, making him understand that nothing was going on with Gwen…

Not that Jack hadn't thought about it, fantasized about it…She was, of course, a very beautiful woman. He could still remember pressing her body against his as he trained her how to use a gun, still feel silky strands of hair that he stroked from her face, smell her perfume. Her lips were soft; he remembered that from when she had kissed him after the sex-craving alien inhabiting Carys had been destroyed. Besides her attractive physical aspects, Gwen was also very determined, compassionate and wasn't afraid of him. His gut clenched whenever he thought of the incident in the countryside when she was shot, and twisted when he remembered Owen saying he had kissed Gwen. Well 'snogged' as Gwen had put it. But the fact remained, she had a boyfriend, and although a few people had accused Jack of having no morals, he refused to break the two of them up. But if Gwen left Rhys, would Jack consider getting with her?

Jack sat down at his desk. The device was playing loud club music, indicating Ianto and Toshiko had arrived at their destination, so he wasn't going to collect any more information from it. Lacing his fingers together, he rested his head on his hands, thinking over the puzzle again. If the situation was different, then maybe him and Gwen…No. It never did anyone any good considering all the different routes their lives and the lives of those around them could have gone down. What was done was done; it was the here and now that mattered. And here and now, Gwen had a boyfriend, and a possible thing with Owen, and Ianto was more than willing to be Jack's bed mate. And God, there was nothing like three nights of sex to remind him just how cold and lonely it was to sleep alone.

Sleep…that brought him to another issue. Ianto was having nightmares? It was no wonder, with all the things he had seen and done in his short life, but why not tell Jack?

'_Because you're not a doctor, you wouldn't be able to help, and besides, what reason have you given him to confide in you?' _A cold pang of guilt stabbed Jack in the stomach and he closed his eyes wearily, _'What did he say yesterday to Tosh when you were listening behind the door? Something about being sure I'll get bored of him soon. Doubt that'll happen somehow. Sure I probably won't be with him until he dies, but I'm pretty certain I'll be around for awhile…unless the Doctor comes. And then I'll have to leave. Maybe this whole thing is a bad idea. Or maybe I should just keep him at arm's length. No, I can't do that, too cruel. It's all or nothing… And nothing means a cold bed to go home to."_

Jack rested his forehead on the cool desk. Thinking was very useful when trying to stop alien masterminds, plagues or work out how to carry a weapon whilst naked (fun times!) but really not so great when it came to making decisions about feelings. He definitely cared for Ianto, most certainly found him attractive…but when his feelings for Ianto were the same as they were for Gwen, it got a little…uncomfortable.

Once Ianto was back, the two would talk, Jack decided, probably end up having sex again, and just see where it went from there. What was the point in planning the future when one day the future wouldn't include any of his team? Better to live in the present. And with that in mind, he started browsing Ianto's porn collection.

**

Toshiko had been surprisingly good at lap-dancing and Ianto suspected she'd done something like it before. The structure of the night was in thirds, the women, or whichever man decided to go first in the same-sex couples, had practiced their dancing first. Now came a short break and after this little interlude, it would be the males' turn. Ianto took a small sip of his drink, shuddering slightly. Although being drunk would mean not feeling quite so embarrassed about the whole situation, he decided that it would be better to have a clear head. He didn't want to fall on Toshiko, or something like that…Besides, after this was over, he _might _go to the Hub. Not to talk to Jack, what use was talking ever going to do? Jack was Jack, full of his own quirks and mysteries, that Ianto would probably never find reason behind. But he was _very _good at making Ianto forget everything that was wrong in the world…

"Hey, I know that look." Toshiko's hand came over his, "I told you to stop thinking about Jack."

"And you haven't thought about Owen once?"

Toshiko blushed, "Ah, well…I'm going to the toilet. I'll see you in a minute."

Ianto smirked to himself, turning his eyes back to the bar as he wondered what other things Jack kept in his desk drawer…

"Hi!"

Ianto's blue eyes flicked up to meet bouncy green ones. The woman sitting in Toshiko's vacant chair had long light brown hair and a sunny smile.

Ianto gave her a small smile in return, despite the sinking feeling in his gut. "Good evening."

"I just wanted to ask…that girl. The Japanese one. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No! No, she's a friend from work."

"And she's single?"

"…As far as I know. You'd have to talk to her about that." Ianto replied guardedly.

The woman's smile became practically blinding. "Brilliant! I'll definitely talk to her later. Wait, she's in the bathroom, right?" and before Ianto could stop her, she'd bounded off.

Well, at least Toshiko would have an interesting evening…

**

Toshiko returned from the toilet, looking flushed and happy.

"Did the woman catch up with you?"

"Yeah," Toshiko breathed, "Her name's Danielle. We might go out, after the class."

"I could take off now, you know, let you two-"

"-No way are you getting out of this, Ianto. Come on." She took his hand and dragged him back into the room where the class was taking place.

People had started to fill up the place again. Danielle winked at Toshiko from across the room and the Japanese woman hurried over, Ianto following slowly.

"Tosh, this is my friend, Gareth," Danielle gestured to a shy-looking blonde, who waved weakly at them, "I practically dragged him along because he kept glancing at the poster every time we walked past but wouldn't admit that he really wanted to try it!"

Gareth blushed and Ianto couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He gave the man a small smile, which was returned, thankfully.

"I know the feeling," Toshiko laughed, "I had to beg Ianto for days before he finally gave in and admitted he'd actually wanted to do it for ages."

"Ianto? Unusual name," Danielle grinned at him. God, didn't her muscles get tired from smiling?

"It's Welsh, meaning 'the gift of God.'."

"Not just a pretty face, I see." Danielle remarked, causing Ianto to turn pink.

The instructor walked in and the two groups separated, but not before Gareth nodded slightly at Danielle and whispered, "I'm sorry," to Ianto.

"It's okay." Ianto replied softly, being led over to a chair by Toshiko. She looked at him expectantly and he cleared his throat awkwardly, "You know, you could go again."

"Stop trying to get out of it." She sat down, "Just think about…oh, I don't know."

"The person I'm forbidden to think about?"

"Or James Bond!"

"…Why would I?"

"I don't know!"

The music started. Ianto pulled a face, he _hated _this band with a passion…Toshiko was glaring at him, so he took a deep breath and began to sway his hips in time to the music.

**

It was late, Jack noted, glancing at the clock at the corner of the computer screen. He frowned upon considering the disastrous mix; Ianto thinking Jack didn't care, Toshiko's unrequited love for Owen, the pain hurting even more now tangible as Gwen and Owen kept looking at one another and smirking or smiling across the Hub, and, of course, the universal catalyst for drunken fumbles between lonely friends; alcohol.

'_Ianto wouldn't do that_,_'_ Jack tried to tell himself, _'Even if he thinks I might be unfaithful he's far too loyal to ever go behind my back.'_

Doubt continued to niggle at the back of his mind and he sighed heavily, finally rising and heading downstairs to the Hub.

Logging onto the computer, he brought up the CCTV program and checked the cameras near Toshiko's and Ianto's flats, heaving a silent sigh of relief when he realized neither had lights on. Then again, lights weren't needed for a drunken fumble…'_Oh stop thinking like that!' _he ordered himself, then conducting a brief search to work out which club his two team-members had gone to. Soon he had the CCTV footage up on screen of outside The Studio 7 Nightclub.

'_You're turning into some sort of stalker.' _he warned himself.

'_I just want to make sure he's safe. __**They're **__safe.'_

'…_And now I'm talking to myself," _Jack ran his fingers through his hair, blue eyes fixed on the screen, unable to shake the strange foreboding settling over him…

**

Toshiko and Danielle were getting rather friendly in the corner. Ianto was starting to get bored, pubs were more his scene than nightclubs. Gareth didn't seem too comfortable either, shifting around in his chair and glancing uneasily around.

"Is something wrong?" Ianto asked him.

"That man, over there," Gareth jerked his head and Ianto looked, but the swarming mass of people made it hard to see, "Is eyeing us up like…I don't know. Candy."

Wonderful. Ianto really wasn't in a mood to be hit on. Rising, he drained his drink and smiled at Gareth, "I think I'm going to head home."

"I'd better stay." Gareth said glumly, tapping his glass of orange juice, "Danielle's expecting me to drive her home."

"I'm gonna say goodbye to Tosh." Ianto replied, with a sympathetic smile, winding his way over to the two girls.

Toshiko vaguely acknowledged his presence and muttered something about a safe journey home. Ianto tried to stoically ignore what Danielle was doing to his friend at the time, something he had had plenty of experience with from walking in on Suzie and Owen when the woman had still been alive.

Walking across the club, he tensed when someone grabbed his arm and he was pulled towards a warm body.

"Where you goin'?"

"If you would like to unhand me sir." Ianto replied coolly, pulling back to face his adversary. The other man was about as tall as Jack, blonde hair, hazel eyes, a scar on his left cheek and a very unpleasant lustful look in his eye.

"I don't think so. Why don't we go somewhere more private?"

"No, thank you." Ianto jerked his arm out of the man's grip and strode away, skirting a crowd of clubbers who would hopefully interfere with the other man's progress.

After what felt like forever, he was finally leaving the club. There was a CCTV camera outside. He glanced up at it. Normally they made him feel…sort of cold. He'd read 1984 when he was younger and the Big Brother thing had stayed with him. But now he felt oddly safe. Almost as if Jack were watching him somewhere.

A quick look around informed Ianto the captain was nowhere to be seen. Sighing to himself, he headed back to the Hub, the urge to see Jack suddenly overwhelming.

**

Jack sat up as Ianto _finally _came out of the club. The older man frowned, puzzled, when Ianto actually looked at the camera. Did he suspect Jack was spying on him? Ianto stood still a few moments more, glancing around, before heading off in the direction of the Hub.

Good, now Jack could relax. He went to close down the window, but froze when another man emerged from the club, stalking after Ianto. Jack caught the look in the man's eyes and really didn't like what he saw there.

Springing up, he dashed down the stairs, grabbed his coat and hastily jumped on the lift, cursing its slowness as it gently rose.

Once finally outside, he began to run as fast as he could to meet Ianto, praying that the worst thing that would happen that night would be Jack looking a fool as he accidentally physically bumped into Ianto…

**

What had been a pretty busy street only a few hours before was now a fairly quiet one. Ianto walked along, deep in thought. What was he going to say to Jack? With alcohol in his system, was he more likely to bring up something he wouldn't whilst completely sober? Maybe he should just go home. But the Hub was a lot closer. Besides, today, when he'd been avoiding Jack, had just felt completely wrong. It was best just to swallow the pain he felt and take what was given to him…right?

Suddenly, something hit the back of Ianto's head, and he yelled in pain, momentarily dazed. That gave his attacker enough time to shove him into the alleyway Ianto had been walking past and pin him against the wall.

Ianto struggled and began to call for help, but his assailant grabbed his hair and slammed his face against the rough brick tiles. The Welshman felt skin split and pain burned through his forehead.

"Did you really think you could just walk away from me?"

Ianto felt cold all over as he recognized the voice, it was the man from the club!

'_Well, at least he hadn't gone after Gareth,'_ some chivalrous part of his mind thought, before hands began groping him through his trousers. Ianto closed his eyes, now his arms were only being held by one hand; it was only a matter of time before the grip weakened enough for him to get his arms free…

There was a sudden yell and what sounded like quite a solid punch, and Ianto was suddenly free. He spun around so his back was to the wall and blinked at the sight of Jack straddling his attacker. The captain's eyes were alight with blue fire, every muscle in his body tensed in anger as he leant down to whisper in the would-be rapist's ear. Ianto had no idea what was being said, but the man on the floor honestly looked like he wished he'd never been born.

Jack's fist came up and hit the man's temple, leaving him unconscious. Then he rose, turning to Ianto, "Can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?"

"I was waiting for an opportunity to get free, sir."

Jack's eyes widened. "Ianto," he said in a voice that sounded as if Jack was restraining himself, "You nearly just got raped. If there was ever a time when calling me 'sir' was less than appropriate, it would be now."

Ianto looked confused. "I was waiting for an opportunity to get free, _Jack_?"

The captain let out an exasperated sigh, "Come on," he held out his hand, which Ianto stared at, puzzled, "We're going back to the Hub."

"I think I can walk without help Jack," Ianto replied, still looking at Jack's outstretched hand.

Jack simply stepped forward and took Ianto's hand, "I know. I just want to know you're really safe."

**A/N: *Ducks pens/rocks/scrunched up paper/knives/cows/ducks/whales/purple-pink Komodo Dragons with sparkly wings…* I know, I know, you all wanted to read Ianto lap-dancing! And you will! I'm just not overly confident I could write the learning and then the performance without it being too repetitive. So you're just going to have to wait :D I'll have the second part of this chapter up as soon as possible. It will feature a shower, very hot sex and a much-needed conversation between Jack and Ianto. Watch this space…**


	5. You are mine! Still no sex, sorry!

**Pairing/Characters: Jack/Ianto Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones**

**Rating/Warning: N-17 – slash  
Summary: Chapter 4 – You are mine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, never have, never will.  
****Story notes: I'm actually writing this to improve my writing of N-17 work; I should get better with practise! **

**Chapter notes: Sex and a much needed conversation between Ianto and Jack!**

**Huge massive thanks to my beta Beregond5, who without, none of this would be possible! Takes place after Greeks bearing gifts and before They Keep Killing Suzie **

**Author's notes: Huge thanks to all those who subscribed a****nd to my many reviewers****! Sorry it's taken so long to post, I've been excruciatingly busy for the past few months? Really sorry about that, exams are a killer! Please enjoy the latest chapter! Warning: The ending paragraphs have not been beta'd so there may be some mistakes!**

The Hub was quiet when they returned, Myfanwy apparently asleep in her nest.

"I'm going to go and take a shower," Ianto told Jack.

"I'll come with you, just need to go and do something. Be with you in five." He walked off to his office.

Ianto sighed, heading downstairs to the showers. Did Jack not trust him to be alone? Or was it the hand-holding thing again; reassurance that Ianto was okay, something Jack needed more than he needed himself? Or was Jack just trying to be there for him?

Reaching the showers, he started to undress. The showers had been built years ago before Ianto joined Torchwood Three, in case of a prolonged Hub lockdown or if it was impossible to get home to wash something highly noticeable like blue slime (that day would stick in Ianto's mind until he died…) without the members of the public noticing.

Folding his clothes neatly on a nearby chair, Ianto wondered whether or not he should wait for Jack. Deciding the captain wouldn't be too much longer and considering how cold it was in the lower levels of the Hub, he got into the shower and turned on the hot water.

Jack walked down the steps to the shower, two at a time, having closed down his computer so Ianto wouldn't see his history displayed on the screen. The last thing Jack needed right now was Ianto believing the captain didn't trust him. Jack had also dug out his first aid kit and put it on the bedside table. The captain had also grabbed a tube of lube and a condom from his bedside drawer, having the distinct feeling the two would never be able to get to the bed before giving into their lusts.

Ianto was already in the shower. Jack cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence, before stripping, dropping the lube and condom packet on top of his trousers. He opened the curtain partway, slipping into the stream of warm water.

Ianto attempted a weak smile at him, before turning his back. Jack rolled his eyes; honestly, they'd been naked around one another before. The next moment, as he closed the curtain again, he cursed himself for being insensitive. Of course Ianto was going to be a bit skittish after what had happened that night.

Jack moved closer to Ianto, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. The Welshman tensed a little and then relaxed. Jack planted gentle kisses on the back of Ianto's neck. The water rained down on them, not hot enough for Jack; he preferred it to be hot enough to cause his skin to flush and each drop send a light tingle of pain through his nerves, but for tonight he was willing to ignore his own wants and focus on Ianto.

**Sex scene was here**

Ianto collapsed soundlessly against the tiles as Jack reached across to turn off the shower. His heart still felt as if it was racing, his head was spinning and his legs were refusing to support him. He unconsciously whimpered as Jack left the shower, barely registering the sounds of the bin opening and closing and the soft noise of a towel being picked up off the floor. The next thing he felt was a gentle kiss pressed to his cheek and then Jack's strong arm was wrapping around his waist, pulling a soft towel over his wet, naked body and Jack's free arm taking his hand, his soothing voice talking to Ianto as if from a long distance away, saying something about going down to his cubby-hole…

Looking back, Ianto could never remember a journey from the shower room to Jack's bunker ever taking so long. Every step seemed to take a momentous effort and it seemed like an eternity had passed before he was finally able to sink down onto Jack's bed…

Jack was concerned about Ianto. After their sex in the shower it seemed as if shock had hit his partner pretty badly and it had taken quite awhile for Jack to get Ianto out of the shower, wrap him in a towel and help him to the bunker where the Welshman had simply collapsed onto the bed and was now still shivering. Jack was unable to tell if the shudders that wracked the slender form were from cold or shock, or perhaps some combination of the two. The captain was incredibly glad of the kettle and spare mugs he kept down in the bunker, feeling Ianto was in need of something hot inside him, and no, not what other parts of his body apart from his head were thinking about! He filled the kettle with water from his little basin and set it to boil as he put a tea bag and a large amount of sugar into one mug, after all, sweet things were meant to be good for shock, supposedly. Once the kettle had boiled he added milk, fished out the teabag, carelessly dropping it into the bin, and returned to the bed. He helped Ianto's trembling hands hold the cup and manoeuvred the two of them so Ianto was lying against him as Jack's back rested against the wall. They had a lot to talk about and Jack had to admit he was at a loss as to where to start.

Ianto's finger ran round and round the top of the mug. It was quite a nice pale blue colour, with a white pattern on it. The younger man idly wondered where Jack had picked it up. He looked up as Jack cleared his throat.

"Are you okay?" the captain asked softly.

Ianto considered the question, before shrugging, "Better than I was," he frowned suddenly, "How did you know where I was? You know, to r-find me." He had wanted to say 'rescue me' but that didn't sound quite right…He wasn't a damsel in distress!

Jack looked distinctly uncomfortable, "Well…I sorta…you know that brooch I gave Tosh?"

"Bugged." Ianto said in a glum tone as realization stuck him, "I guess you really don't trust any of us anymore."

Jack sighed, "I can't help it, I just don't want any more nasty surprises. Besides, if I hadn't then we wouldn't be here right now, you'd…well, let's not think about it."

Ianto nodded, taking a sip of the tea and wincing as he scalded his tongue, already able to tell it was far too sweet for his liking.

"Is it okay?" Jack asked in concern, "I didn't even know if you drank tea, I just…coffee didn't seem appropriate, you know, because it's a stimulant and-"

Ianto hastily pressed a finger to Jack's mouth, knowing the captain could talk for a very long time about absolutely nothing at all, "It's fine, thank you Jack."

Jack kissed the finger gently before removing it, but he kept a hold of the hand, "It's stupid though. I don't know any of the little things about you. Hell, I only know about the big things, like your family, because of the records, but I don't know them in any detail. I don't know things like how you feel about things, I don't know what your favourite things are, it's…it's like we're two complete strangers."

"Well, it's not like you know Tosh's favourite colour, or Owen's favourite breakfast or how Gwen takes her coffee." Ianto said, trying to keep his tone light.

"Owen? Breakfast?" Jack laughed, "I know this much, Owen does not do breakfast. And Tosh's favourite colour is…uh…green?"

"No it's not."

"Oh, so you know?"

"Mm…"

"Point is, I don't," Jack shrugged, "And as for Gwen's coffee…uh…White, two sugars?"

Ianto nodded grudgingly, glaring at the tea in his hands, "Yep."

"That was only a guess Ianto!" Jack sighed, "I didn't actually _know _the answer. Look, I heard your conversation with Tosh and I want to tell you now, nothing has ever happened between me and Gwen and it is highly unlikely that it ever will."

"So you're settling for second best," Ianto replied morosely.

"I never said that! In fact, what did I say a few nights ago?"

"That you do get lonely sometimes."

Jack began to deny it and then faltered, "Well, I did say that, but I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about how I don't just sleep with anyone. If I want Gwen that much then why are you here in my bed and not her? I'll tell you why, because I want you."

Ianto's cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink and he returned to sipping his tea, his eyes avoiding Jack's.

"Another thing, I'm not going to get bored of you." Jack replied, "And I do so practise monogamy! …Occasionally…well, I mean, apart from the occasional threesome, or foursome or…you get the idea."

Ianto was laughing softly as Jack continued, "The point is, if I leave it's not because of that."

"You might leave?" Ianto said, worry etching his features as he looked up at Jack.

Jack's face was grim, "I might have to. You see, I…there's something wrong with me Ianto and I need to get it fixed. There's only one man in the whole universe, the right kind of doctor, who can help." Jack sighed, "He doesn't come to Earth too often. But when he does I'll be ready. I've got this alarm device…thing. It'll go off when he comes here and then I'll have to go."

Ianto's expression was now on the borderline of confused, upset and worried, "How do you know he will come back?"

"The Rift acts as this sort of charge for his spaceship," Jack shrugged, "So he will. Eventually."

"Your eyes light up when you talk about him." Ianto sat up further, moving a little out of Jack's arms, "Do you love him Jack?"

Pain shot through Jack's expression and he looked down at the covers, "Complicated," he muttered, "And I don't want to talk about it."

"O-okay." Ianto replied, looking back down at his mug, trying to digest this new information. Jack could leave at any time with this 'doctor' and if he really did love him, he'd probably never return!

Silence reigned for a few more minutes before Jack sighed and grabbed the First Aid kit, "C'mon, let's clean you up."

Ianto winced at the feeling of the cold antiseptic against the grazes on his face, trying his best to stay still.

"So when have you and Tosh been such good friends?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Ianto asked in surprise, unable to turn and look at the captain as his head was being held firmly in place so Jack could clean the grazes.

"Well, the two of you never used to go out. And lap-dancing? Really, it's not something I could see either of you being interested in."

"The problem with you Jack," Ianto said very slowly and delicately, "That if it doesn't relate to Torchwood you tend not to give a damn about people's personal lives. Apart from Gwen's."

"Hey! That's not true! …Alright, maybe the first bit is, but the second bit isn't! I don't pay more attention to Gwen-"

"-Yes you do. You always tell her not to get so caught up with Torchwood that she doesn't have a real life. What about the rest of us Jack?"

"What I mean is it's not like the rest of you actually have boyfriends and girlfriends," Jack replied weakly, "Whereas Gwen's got a good thing with Rhys…even if she did snog Owen, but we'll stick that down to the situation they were in."

Ianto made a soft noise and fell silent.

"Alright," Jack said quietly, finally satisfied with the cleaning of the graze as he put the cotton pads in the bin, "I admit I probably should pay more attention. But I figured after how I pretty much ruined all of your private lives you didn't want me any where near."

Owen's girlfriend…Tosh's practical exile from her family…Lisa…Admittedly, Ianto could see where Jack was coming from. The younger man sighed and started idly moving bits around the First Aid kid 'tidying it up', "I guess she was the first one to start talking to me again. All of you had been pretending I didn't exist since L-" his throat closed up. Jack nodded understandingly, so the Welshman continued, "It was when I was on leave after the C…what happened in the countryside. She just came around one day, wanted to talk. We've got a bit in common," he shrugged, "not that much though. We weren't all that close until what happened with Mary…Tosh was really devastated about it and she needed a shoulder to cry on, so I volunteered."

Jack nodded, "But the lap-dancing? Really?"

"Oh, she stayed over at mine the other night. It got stupidly late and we were a bit tipsy, plus it was bucketing it down, so we ended up walking to work the next day together. We saw the poster, I made a joke, she thought I was being serious…So then she pestered me until I gave in and said I'd go with her."

"So…learn anything good?" Jack asked slyly.

"One or two moves," Ianto replied 'innocently'.

"I think you should show me," Jack's hand caressed Ianto's naked shoulder.

"I want to practise some more," Ianto blurted out, blushing.

"So practise on me," Jack suggested.

Ianto had turned an interesting shade of red, "No, I mean practise so I can do it properly for you."

"Alright then Ianto Jones, but I am holding you to that promise," Jack grinned, gently easing Ianto back into his arms and the two lay back down together, Ianto's head resting on Jack's chest.

Ianto was nearly asleep when he felt Jack's fingers trailing the livid purple bite mark on his neck. The younger man shivered, "Jack?"

"Why?" Jack asked softly.

Ianto didn't need to ask to know the captain was talking about the bite. He blushed and closed his eyes, "Just after what happened earlier I wanted something to mark me as yours."

Jack moved forward and tenderly kissed the bruise, "I think it'll be a while before this one fades," he murmured.

"Good," Ianto replied contently.

"Have I tired you out?" Jack teased, gently poking Ianto's nose.

Ianto's eyes opened again, "I'm afraid so."

"Go to sleep then." Jack murmured.

Ianto began to rise from the bed and Jack frowned, grabbing his arm, "Where are you going?"

"Home." Ianto replied blearily.

"Why?" Jack asked incredulously.

Ianto gazed at the floor, "We never sleep together. You always dismiss me or if we're at mine you leave."

Jack's gaze softened and he drew Ianto into his arms, "I only left yours last night because I need to be here if the Doctor comes. Stay here with me tonight, please?"

"You've always wanted me to go before. What's changed?" Ianto asked, glancing at Jack.

The captain just shrugged, "This situation." He replied lightly.

"That's a bit vague."

"I know. Now close your eyes and sleep."

Ianto decided to stop resisting and lay down next to Jack, soon drifting off…

Jack, meanwhile, lay awake for a good while afterwards, watching Ianto. The unthinkable had nearly happened tonight…and it had made the captain realise just how much he cared for the Welshman…

**A/N: *Ducks pens/rocks/scrunched up paper/knives/cows/ducks/whales/purple-pink Komodo Dragons with sparkly wings…* I know, I know, you all wanted to read Ianto lap-dancing! And you will! It just didn't suit the tone of this chapter and I think it would be much better as Jack's Christmas 'treat'! XD**

**Next chapter; How many things can one do with a stopwatch? (Send in your requests please!) **


End file.
